


Movie Night

by kitkat2099



Series: SunDae Stories [7]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: A Little GTop, Fluff, Happy Birthday Taeyang, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sundae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat2099/pseuds/kitkat2099
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is kind of a flashback in time story. It occurs a week before "Maybe it's Time", so Dae and Bae have not yet had sex.  But now we get to see whose idea the ghost movies actually was ;)  I also wanted to do a little more with Top and Jiyong. I've never written Top before.</p><p> </p><p>Cross posted on AFF</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> It's super short and I'm not completely happy with it but here it is. As I said before these are all previously posted on AFF

               “Aish, Jiyong-ah, my house is freezing, why did you turn the ac up so high? It’s only May,” Youngbae complained from his spot on the couch.  “It’s not even hot outside and I’m going to be a popsicle before I even have breakfast,” he muttered, watching as his best friend and his boyfriend both dug through his bedroom and linen closet pulling all the blankets they could find.

                “That’s why we are getting these,” Jiyong replied, dumping his pile unceremoniously on the other couch.  “It’s better to cuddle under blankets when it’s cold” Ji stated, throwing a naughty wink over his shoulder at Daesung who was placing his blanket pile next to Bae, trying desperately not to blush.  “Besides, Bae-ya, it wasn’t my idea, right, Daedae?” Jiyong smirked at the pair, while Youngbae blushed and Daesung looked at his feet and turned even redder than he was a moment before.

                “Well sort of, Jiyong hyung, the ac and blankets was all you,” Dae stammered in reply, then looked at Youngbae.  “I just mentioned that it would be fun if it was winter and we could have a movie night with blankets and everything.  Hyung came up with most of this, not me,” he said, waving his hand over the array of snacks and drinks on the coffee table.  “Jiyong wanted a big party for your birthday, but I thought something smaller with just the four of us might be better,” Dae continued.  _Plus I didn’t want you to feel pressured to go further in our relationship if you aren’t ready and a big party like Jiyong hyung wanted would do that._ “Besides, cuddling under a pile of blankets with a movie and popcorn sounds fun, don’t you think?” He asked placing his hand on Bae’s leg and laying his head on the smaller man’s shoulder and gazing up at him.

                “Sounds perfect to me, Jagiya,” Youngbae replied, meeting Daesung’s gaze and stroking his cheek with the back of his fingers.

                “Ha! You guys are adorable.  I knew that you two belonged together from day one!” exclaimed Jiyong.   “You guys are going to give me a cavity though, and you two have the whole day to make googoo eyes at each other,” he declared, dragging a protesting Dae by the wrist towards Bae’s kitchen.   “Come help me bring the rest of the stuff out.”

                “Sheesh Ji, how much do you have?  There’s a ton here already,” wondered Youngbae.  “I can help bring stuff too,” he said starting to get up from the couch.  “You guys are doing everything.”

                “Nope, we’ve got it! Sit back down!” Jiyong fussed.  “Actually, if you want to do something then start picking out movies,” he calls over his shoulder. He rounded the corner into the kitchen and caught his partner just about to stick his finger into the frosting of Youngbae’s birthday cake. “Tabi, don’t you dare!”

                Dae rushed over to save the cake, tucking it away into the fridge for safe keeping, while Jiyong was on the other side of the kitchen working and muttering to himself about grown men and five year olds.  “Top hyung, why do you purposely rile him up like that? Jiyong hyung always gets so upset with you.”

                Seunghyun leaned in closer to Daesung and said quietly “He’s not as angry as he lets on. It’s more of a push and pull thing that we do. It makes things in the bedroom more interesting later on.”  His last sentence of course made Dae blush, making the eldest laugh.  “Kind of like how you and Bae have blushing contests with each other, you two really do have the strangest ways of flirting with each other.”  This succeeded in furthering Daesung’s embarrassment much to Top’s delight.

                “Speaking of your odd mating rituals, how are things progressing on that front?”  Top asked, concerned.  “What he went through was scary, but I thought he might have started feeling more comfortable with you by now.” 

                “Aish, hyung, are you trying to embarrass me thoroughly?” Dae replied.  “I don’t really want to kiss and tell, but it really seems like we have hit a kind of stand still.  I was hoping that tonight being a more relaxed atmosphere would be helpful.  I’m almost ready to put in a scary movie though and hope that my crawling in his lap from fear prompts him.” Daesung muttered the last part under his breath with a shiver.

                “Horror, huh, I though you didn’t like those?”

                “Oh I don’t!  They are awful, especially ghost movies!  I don’t think I could actually go through with it.  I can hardly stand to look at the cover of the box, much less actually watch one.”  This caused the eldest to raise an eyebrow and chuckle to himself as he left the room.  _Uh oh, what did I just get myself into?_

                                                                                                                       ~~~~~~~~~~~~

                After helping Jiyong bring in the rest of the food, Dae got comfy next to Youngbae under the nest of blankets the blonde had made for them, shivering as he cuddled into Bae waiting for the air to warm up under the blankets.  They all settled down and watched movies and pigged out on the food most of the day.  Seunghyun was happiest when it was time for the cake, of course, declaring the movie day party a success around a large mouthful of cake.

                                                                                                                       ~~~~~~~~~~~~

                “Aish, those two are going to be the death of me Tabi,” whispered Ji as they watched the other, now sleeping, couple.  “Look at them, all cuddled up and cute.  I just want them to be happy, Jagi.”

                “Come on, Babe,” said Seunghyun as he pulled the younger towards the door.  “You have fussed over them enough today.  Just let nature take its course.  Besides, I thought of a great idea today, well Daesung did, but I put it into action.  Let’s just go home.”


End file.
